Power Over Me
by Lei Sheng
Summary: Jareth reflects upon his feelings on Sarah. Perhaps a bit short, but it's only a prologue-like thing.
1. Part One

Power Over Me

"Crystals"

Part One

By:Lei Sheng

A/N: OK, for this first part, he's mostly just reflecting back in the events occurring throughout the movie, adding in his perspective.More of a prologue then anything else…This is also a good way to start if you're not formiliar with the movie.Now I'm babbling.Sorry.On to the fanfic.

He could see her face; hear her breath as she softly slept on her blue dinosaur-shaped pillow amongst her stuffed animals.Her brown hair covered her neck in a delicate, near-picturesque way. He could feel her in his mind, mostly of his own hopes and dreams for the two of them, brought upon by years of wishing for a companion that was his equal, not one of the goblins that he ruled.If only…if only she could ever see more in him, know him, love him…

He was Jareth, the Goblin King, cruel and treacherous beyond imagination, so he thought, completely bewitched by a mortal girl.The only thing that mattered now to him was the image of her in the orb that rolled smoothly between his fingers.He was oblivious to the performance he was presenting to the world of his castle, filled with winding pathways that he knew by heart, the tricks that he held to find his way through each, and the memories each held.

**_For so long…_** he recalled, **_for so long I have lived within her heart, knowing her better and better each time she read of me, and her the same…_**Jareth sighed._**Yet…yet here I am, losing interest in all else, but finding her…**_

_ _

He had lived within her, around her…the play he had first appeared to her in had inspired her, she had reenacted to the verse, she had seemed to call upon him, and he had come, long before she was even aware of it.Jareth watched her for month after month as an owl, switching between realms every day to see her performance…

And now, now he had fallen in love with her.

She had truly summoned him with spite for her brother, for him to take the baby away.He knew that with the babe, he would have power over her, for the only true power that was his was the power that the creatures themselves had given him and that was his perfect opportunity to show himself to his admired one.

The girl tested her power and proved to be even more powerful than Jareth had imagined, and she had won once…and seemed to spite him.But his feelings never changed.

He still stared, mystified by what seemed to be her growing beauty as his time of gazing into the crystal grew longer.He juggled the semitransparent ball from hand to hand, as a natural reaction, thinking of all that had happened between them.

**"Oh, God…" **Jareth muttered.**"How could she ever love me?She thinks that I kidnapped her brother…like some heartless scoundrel!"**

He stared sorrowfully into the crystal that rolled gracefully across his fingertips. Suddenly, he snatched it up.

**"I shall see her tonight!" **he decided, slipping the sphere into his robes as they melted away as he transformed himself into a great snowy owl and flapped between worlds as fast as night crept in through twilight.

Jareth's wings carried him silently through the skies, and into the bedroom of the sleeping girl.Now, he knew, she was more beautiful then the crystal in his pocket could ever tell him.He spread his great white-silvery wings and transformed into his true self.

The tingling he felt deep within his chest when he gazed at her face…it almost hurt, yet he enjoyed it so much that he wished that he should never leave her side to keep it.He began to think again.

**_A gift…_** he thought silently, whispering in his mind, for too loud a thought may wake the sleeper.**_To remind you of me, my…_** Words left him.So long he had feared nothing, seemed to feel no compassion, yet here…now…he could find himself overwhelmed.**_Sarah…_**

Quickly he created a new orb, rolled it a few times around on his fingers so as to see the image held within it.Pleased, he placed it atop the girl's dresser, softly, so that it was only a soft chime atop the polished wood.Slowly, he leaned over her, smelling the air that seemed to dance about her.

**"Sarah…"** he whispered aloud into her ear.

Immediately, the sleeper stirred, and as fast as he had come, he was gone.

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_A/N:_**_ Ok, so it's a bit strange, but I haven't been myself lately.This is also my first Labyrinth fanfic.Any feedback would be greatly appreciated, so Review. OK?Please?Thank you!_

_ _

_ _

~Lei Sheng


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Dreams"

_ _

Power Over Me, Part II

_ _

_By: Lei Sheng_****

** **

**"Sarah…" **There was a flutter of white feathers, and he was gone.

Her eyes flew open, and she took in the darkness of the room around her.Sarah rubbed her head as her eyes adjusted to the shadows around her.

**_What a weird dream…_** she thought.

**{[**àà**Begin Dream Sequence**àà**]}**

She sat silently in her room, staring at the ceiling, letting the cracks in it whisper to her their infinite stories of their own imagination through images that she could pick out.

**"An owl?"** Sarah whispered as she saw a particular image.Slowly it began to change shapes…to grow…to begin to have form…and she recognized the likeness.

The form began to flap its snow-white wings, slowly melting them down to a flowing cloak.The figure became clearer after a few moments, and the magic that she saw in her ceiling showed her everything that she had remembered of those few hours in the moment's vision.

**"Goblin King, where are you?"** Sarah glanced at the windows and abruptly sat up. **"You told me that if I loved you…then you…you'd be…"**

The image above her head changed suddenly to the window, slowly opening, calling her to do something.As an instinct, she followed the commands of the messenger from overhead.She jumped off her bed, blew out a candle which lit the room, and threw open the metal clasp that locked it.Before she knew what she was doing, she tossed open the wooden frames.

And then…what happened then?Her mind was already driving her to forget the dream that she desperately tried to remember.She forced herself to concentrate.

_ _

Floating…yes, she was floating, but not through her neighborhood.She saw great oceans, peacefully sending its beautiful deep blue waves to the shore, but it was nowhere in sight.Great cloud pillars swung happily around her, and the sun glistened off the waters below her. Sarah took in the beauty.

Suddenly, with no warning, the sea began to act up; sending huge gray walls of water in ever direction!The clouds began swirling!Thunder and lighting stormed all about her!She was caught in unforgiving wind after wind!

Sarah tried to cry for help, in terror, for without it she would not survive.Her throat seemed to have forgotten all that sixteen years immersed in language had taught it, and she was at the mercy of the elements.She began falling…falling…falling…

When out of the heartless storm clouds shot a small snow owl, flying straight towards her.Into her ear, she could hear it whisper in an all too familiar voice, "Sarah."

**[{**ßß**End Dream Sequence****ßß****}]**

Sarah gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth.

**_So he's not dead…_** She picked up a scarlet book from off of her dresser, worn out from being read many times over, and paged through it.She had every line and verse of the play known by heart, but this…this she didn't understand.

**_Jareth!Why do you do this?_** She glared at her hands.**_ Sending dreams to the girl who tried to destroy you!_**

Sarah glanced at the floor, not perfectly clean but as close as most non-adults ever get, and noticed the feathers.

**"You're back,"** she said, a calm tone in her voice.**"But what do you want with me?"**

** **

The crystal that had rested next to her head seemed to glow when Sarah flicked on the light.Slowly, carefully, she inched towards it.

**_Careful now,_** she thought.**_Remember the Cleaners, this could be a trap._**

**{[Meanwhile…]}**

** **

Jareth was back at home again, sitting atop his throne in his empty castle.With his cane in one hand, the crystal orb from before in the other, still juggling it over the tips of his fingers.

** **

**"Take it, Sarah…it's yours, you know."**

He stared into the crystal, watching her eyes…the gems that she hid when she blinked, with his undivided attention.The feeling returned to his insides.He felt warm and sick and wonderful all at once.It clouded his mind, and his thoughts became vague, but strangely enough, he enjoyed it, more than anything.

Jareth listened to her thoughts, a benefit of Sarah having the crystal along with his.She warily moved up towards the crystal, took it in one hand, pulled it behind her head, and suddenly…

**{[Meanwhile…]}**

** **

**_I wouldn't do that if I were you. _**

**_ _**

Sarah dropped the crystal from her fully wound-up-for-a-throw arm.

**"Where are you?"** She whispered.Sarah was frightened, but tried not to sound it.

**_It's a gift for you; you're not just any normal girl who only looks after her baby brother. _**

She glanced around in disbelief.**"So you're watching me with a crystal of your own."**Sarah sighed."**Why are you putting thoughts in my head?"**

**_Thoughts? _**the voice from no-where asked.

**{[Meanwhile…]}**

** **

**"What kind of thoughts?"**the king asked, intrigued, into the cane that he held in one hand.A/N- that thing's pretty useful as a microphone, ne?

**"You're playing with my feelings, aren't you?"**the voice from the crystal rang a bit as it vibrated through the glass prism.

**"Matters of the heart are not mine to control, Sarah."**He paused.**"Just keep it with you…"**

** **

**{[Meanwhile…]}**

** **

And his presence was gone.She could tell by her instincts.

**_What does he mean by that?_** Sarah thought.**_"Matters of the heart…" I wonder…is that the truth?Then why…why do I feel this way?_**

**_A/N_**_: Okay then, I'm not quite "myself" today, and this is just kind of a gotta-put-it-up part.As before, please review!That's the only reason why I put it up this fast!And if I can't get anything up for a while, it's because EVIL SIBLINGS are stealing the DVD player that the Labyrinth is on…anyways…I'll try to keep writing, but I keep on having split ideas on what should happen next!Argh!! Well, review and I'll put up the next part faster, OK?_


End file.
